Baby MacDonald
Baby MacDonald is the fifteenth Baby Einstein Episode. It was released in March 20, 2004 and released again in 2009 with different Segments. It's also the last episode of the Season 1 which is 1997-2003. It exposes babies to what living on a farm is like. This and Baby Noah were included as Easter eggs in the 1995 Commercial Petra Toys. Notes The episode marks the very first appearances, of Heihei, Lambie, and Mickey Mouse This Is The Second episode to have the song "Old MacDonald Had A Farm". First was Neighborhood Animals. * The Puppet Show "Sound Choir" is a reference to the THX Logo * This Is The Second Episode To Have "Snowbird in the Ashbank". The first was Baby Santa's Music Box. Characters (debuts in bold, 2009 exclusives in italic, one timers in both) Mickey Mouse (Disney) Pua (Moana) Buck (Home on the Range) Tepig (Pokemon) Lupe (Ferdinand (2017)) Lambie (Doc McStuffins) Nellie (Clifford the Big Red Dog) Heihei (Moana) Max (The Secret Life of Pets) Cali (PAW Patrol) Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) Larry (Clifford the Big Red Dog) Booker (Garfield and Friends) Maggie (Home on the Range) Chase (PAW Patrol) Ruth the Sheep (The Star (2017)) Flik (A Bug's Life) Segments * The episode begins as Heihei wakes up, sees the sun, and crows as the opening credits roll (Snowbird on the Ashbank; Traditional Appalachian) * A Puppet Show Exclusive to 2009: Heihei appears, sees a haystack move, then wakes up whoever was in the stack with his loud crow, but this does not work, so Heihei. clucks, then Buck bursts out of the hay and Heihei walks off * A toy tractor is shown twice. * Mickey Mouse appears and rings a triangle. * Farm montage is shown (Old MacDonald Had a Farm instrumental; Traditional). * Mickey Mouse appears, pulls a string out of a box, and the box inflates into a barn. * The Farm: barn, windmill, hay, tractor, and fields. * A farm montage is shown (Symphony No. 5, Movement 1; Schubert). ** Art: Homestead II by Karen Dupre. * Mickey Mouse appears, sniffs some hay, and then sneezes it away. * A Puppet Show Exclusive To 2009: Tanya Mousekewitz and Teresa Brisby The Mice play in a flower field * An animal gear set is shown. * Mickey Mouse, Lambie and Heihei appear. They each make their noises, this backfires when Heihei coughs, so Mickey gets him a bottle and spritzes his mouth. This makes him feel better, and he crows with the rest of the animals. * Animals on the Farm: rooster, chickens, horses, pigs, sheep, and cows. * Old Macdonald music video (Old MacDonald Had a Farm; Traditional). On each verse, cartoon versions of Mickey Mouse, Lambie, Pua, Buck, and Nellie appear. But the chicken verse ends, Heihei knocks the other clip aside ** Art: A Farmyard in Hertfordshire by Henry Brittan Willis. * Pua and his friends slide down a slide into mud, but one is initially reluctant to do so, but slides in anyway (The Happy Farmer; Schumann). * A Puppet Show Exclusive to 2009: Mickey Mouse teaches Larry and Booker the chicks how to sound like him * A toy farmer rides a toy horse. * Mickey Mouse drives a tractor. * Planting the fields: growing, watering, planting, and plowing. * Planting the fields montage is shown (Voices of Spring Waltz; Strauss) ** Art: Beauty and Flower by Ellis Ruley. * Buck tries to water a lettuce, but the lettuce keeps moving and spooks Buck, and the lettuce is revealed to be on Pua * A Puppet Show Exclusive to 2009: 3 flowers appear, all are yellow, except the last one which is Tepig * A toy tractor drives around a toy house. * Mickey Mouse tries to pick apples off the apple tree, but every time he does, apples fall on his head. Eventually he sees and avalanche of apples coming and runs off. * Food from the farm: carrots, wheat, apples, and corn. * Food from the farm montage is shown (Annen Polka; Strauss) * Tanya Mousekewitz tries to get milk and fails, Mickey Mouse pours 2 cups of milk, and Buck and Lambie drink the milk and get mustaches, and Nellie watches eggs (The Cows Give Us Milk/The Chickens Give Us Eggs (tune: The Farmer in the Dell)). ** Art: The Basket of Eggs by Henri-Horace Roland Delaporte. * A Puppet Show Exclusive To 2009: Tepig finds an ear of corn on a stalk, and does everything he can to get it down & Tepig finally got a corn & Tepig walks away just in time. * Toy eggs hatch, each one cheeping, except for the last one, which crows like a rooster. * Celebrating the Harvest. * Mickey Mouse rings the triangle once again. * Harvest montage is shown as Max, Cali, Tanya Mousekewitz, Lupe, Mickey Mouse, Pua, Buck, Heihei, and Lambie dance. As the music ends, Heihei Crows (The Queen of the West; Traditional). * Buck sees the table and steals sunflower centerpiece. (Gets away, unlike Chase who gets caught. * Farm montage is shown (Kinderszenen; Schumann). * End Credits (Old MacDonald Had a Farm, instrumental). * Buck rakes hay, but Mickey Mouse cheats by using a vacuum, much to the surprise of Buck. Bonus Scenes * Hehei and Lupe pluck a carrot, and so does Buck; Pua shoves a pumpkin up a hill, only for it to chase him back down the hill; and Maggie harvests corn and puts it in the wheelbarrow, only for Pua to steal the corn (Serenade for Strings Waltz; Tchaikovsky). * Maggie prepares to eat corn, a carrot, and a green bell pepper, but Chase keeps taking the vegetables. * Tanya Mousekewitz, Chase, Lambie, and Pua all hide in the barn, Maggie walks by. Then Lambie, Pua, and Buck surprise her, by poking out the windows (Queen of the West; Traditional). * Heihei rises to the top of the barn, and watches the sun go down, Lambie falls asleep in the hay, Pua and His team sleep in a bunk bed, Maggie goes to sleep in the pasture (wearing striped pajamas), and Chase falls asleep in the hay, and Heihei falls asleep next to the weathervane (Spring Song; Mendelssohn). ** Ruth The Sheep Spins The Windmill Super Fast. (2009 Only) ** Tepig Grows A Flower But Flik Is Coming. (2009 Only) Category:Movies